A Rough Start Outtakes Traduccion
by Etnie
Summary: Capítulos outtakes de la historia A Rough Start. Historia y Outtakes originales de ItzMegan73
1. Trucos –y– Tratos

¡Hola!

Le pedí a Megan traducir también los Outtakes que esta haciendo para esta historia, y ¡permiso concedido!

Es recomendable leer **A Rought Start** ya que estos Outtakes complementan la historia.

En cuanto se refiere a este primer Outtake, para que lo situéis en la historia, esto tiene lugar antes de la cena catastrófica en Port Angeles, en el capítulo 13 podréis ver que Bella menciona que quedan pocos días para Halloween y prepara calabazas y murciélagos de papel con los niños en clase.

* * *

**Rough Start Outtake**

**Trucos-y–Tratos**

"Anthony, no te voy a comprar eso," Edward resopló cuando vio las cursi tela y las mallas tono lavanda que Anthony estaba observando.

"Pero tiene una espada," Anthony tiró del arma de plástico que estaba atada al disfraz.

Vale, esa era una buena razón para querer la maldita y cursi vestimenta en un primer lugar, pero Edward siguió negando con la cabeza.

"¿Y que me dices de este?" Edward cogió un disfraz de Optimus Prime.

Anthony arrugó la nariz. "Me gusta Bumblebee."

"Bueno no quedan disfraces de Bumblebee," Edward le echo un vistazo al reloj mientras respondía. Su intención había sido dejar que Anthony eligiera su disfraz el día antes de Halloween, ya que las tiendas solían bajar los precios y los disfraces estaban más baratos. Sin embargo, el tiempo se le había escapado de las manos a Edward, tanto que ya estaba aquí, sábado, la mañana del día de Halloween, y él y Anthony acababan de llegar a la tienda buscando un disfraz. Por lo menos, Anthony era pequeño para su edad, porque las únicas tallas que quedaban eran la pequeña y la extra grande. Y Edward fue afortunado y había supuesto correctamente, los disfraces estaban a mitad de precio, y como se sentía culpable por haber hecho esperar a Anthony hasta el último momento estaba dispuesto a dejarle elegir lo que quisiera... a excepción del disfraza de hada con espada.

"Quiero se un vaquero. Fui un vaquero la última vez," dijo Anthony.

Edward se paró a observar a su hijo mientras este buscaba por el montón. No tenía corazón para decirle a su hijo que no quedaban disfraces de vaquero.

La mente de Edward recorrió todos las cosas que había en un contenedor de almacenamiento que estaba en otro estado esperando a ser descubiertos - las cosas que Anthony estaba acostumbrado a tener, pero de las que ahora tenía que prescindir hasta que Edward se organizara sus finanzas, y fuese hasta Oregón.

Un lugar, donde habría disfraces y juguetes y (conociendo a Jessica) ropa de diseñador y zapatos que pertenecieron al niño poco que tenía ante él removiendo de un lado a otro lado con impaciencia disfraz tras disfraz en busca del traje perfecto.

"¡Oooh! ¡Superman!" Anthony sacó un disfraz rojo y azul del fondo de la pila que había en el suelo.

"¿Te gusta ese?" preguntó Edward mientras buscaba la tarjeta del precio. El cincuenta por ciento de veinte dólares estaba definitivamente dentro de su presupuesto.

"¡Sí! Me gusta Superman. Como Taylor. Fue ayer de Superman en el desfile." Anthony comentó de su compañero de clase.

"¿Qué desfile?" Edward preguntó mientras cogía el disfraz de Anthony y se lo colgaba en el brazo mientras caminaban hacia la caja para pagar.

"Tuvimos un desfile de disfraces en el colegio. La Srta. Swan me dejó ir delante y sujetar la bandera del jardín de infancia porque no tenía disfraz," dijo Anthony.

"¿Se suponía que tenías que llevar un disfraz al colegio ayer? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" Pero mientras la pregunta salió de sus labios, Edward sabía que no podía dejar la responsabilidad sobre un niño de cinco años de decirle cosas que él debería suponer por sí mismo. Después de todo, Edward tubo cinco años una vez, y recordó que su escuela primaria siempre había tenido un desfile de disfraces cuando se acercaba Halloween. Tendría que haber estado prestando más atención.

"Siento que no tuvieras disfraz, Anthony. Yo... se olvidó por completo," dijo Edward con remordimiento. Le entregó a Anthony el conjunto de Superman y le permitió ponerlo en la cinta transportadora.

"¿Quieres una bolsa de Halloween para poner tus caramelos, jovencito?" la mujer mayor de la caja registradora mostró una bolsa con forma de calabaza sonriente mientras se dirigía a Anthony. Mientras Anthony asentía rotundamente, Edward intentaba descubrir de qué iba disfrazada la mujer. Finalmente se quedó entre Pippi Calzaslargas y una Chica de St. Pauli, aunque decidió no preguntárselo.

Pero la pregunta que le hizo a Anthony corrió por la memoria de Edward y se dio cuenta de que le faltaba el principal alimento básico de la fiesta: dulces.

Rápidamente tomó unos cuantos paquetes del estante que había detrás de él y los puso al lado del disfraz, disgustó a la señora que estaba detrás de él, que tuvo que mover sus artículos unos centímetros para dar cabida a lo que Edward había añadido.

Anthony era una bola de entusiasmo al salir de la tienda con su traje en la mano. Tenía tanta prisa por llegar a casa y ponérselo que Edward tuvo que correr un poco para mantener su paso por el aparcamiento.

"¡Anthony, frena un poco!" Edward le llamó.

Pero Anthony ya no estaba corriendo hacia el coche. Él había visto a alguien que conocía y fue corriendo hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos.

"¡Srta. Swan!"

Edward se acercó justó cuando Bella se arrodilló y envolvió a Anthony en un abrazo.

"Anthony, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó ella, reflejando su sonrisa.

"Tengo un disfraz," Anthony mostró las pruebas.

"¡Oh, genial!" Bella pareció aliviada. "Ves, te dije que tendrías tu disfraz hoy." Sus ojos volaron hacia Edward y luego regresaron a Anthony, la sonrisa nunca abandonó su cara.

"Sí, eh... me retrasé... No sabía que tenía que llevar un disfraz a la escuela ayer," Edward dijo nervioso. "¿Mandaste... esto... una nota o...?"

"La carta semanal del jardín de infancia. Ha estado ahí todo el mes," dijo Bella con tono amable.

_Oh, las malditas cartas otra vez._

Bella debió notar la mirada de angustia en el rostro de Edward, porque añadió, "Pero es momento muy ajetreado del año. La gente se olvida," encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Voy a ser Superman!," dijo Anthony, obteniendo la atención de Bella una vez más.

"¿Sabías que Superman es mi héroe favorito de todos los tiempos?" preguntó Bella.

Anthony asintió con la cabeza, a pesar de que Bella no había declarado ese hecho con anterioridad.

"¿Vas a ir al parque Tillicum para el Festival de las Jornadas del Patrimonio?" Preguntó Bella. Por supuesto, la pregunta era más para Edward que para Anthony, pero ella sólo quería asegurarse de que Edward estaba enterado del tema. "Han preparado un montón de cosas divertidas para los niños este año. Y dan las mejores dulces."

"Quiero ir," dijo Anthony a Bella, luego ambos miraron a Edward.

"Eh, sí, iremos. Este es tu día, campeón," dijo Edward. "¿Cuándo empieza?" Edward había estado en Forks toda su vida y aún no había ido nunca a un Festival de las Jornadas del Patrimonio, a pesar del número limitado de cosas que se podían hacer en la ciudad.

"Empieza en un par de horas. Yo iría temprano con el pequeño. Cuando los estudiantes de secundaria se presenta, se adueñan de todo y se meten en el camino de los niños pequeños," explicó Bella.

"¿Vas a estar allí, Srta. Swan?" Anthony miró hacia ella.

"Si," Bella asintió con la cabeza. "Tal vez nos veamos".

Edward estaba a punto de preguntarle a Bella de que se iba a disfrazar, para buscarla. Pero alguien más que la conocía se acercó en ese momento y mientras hablaba con ellos, Edward y Anthony se marcharon en silencio.

Tan pronto como llegó a casa de Edward, envió un mensaje de texto a Jasper preguntándole por el Festival de las Jornadas del Patrimonio. Su intención era que Jasper fuera con él, porque lo último que Edward quería hacer era aparecer en una ceremonia tipo "abraza-árboles" solo.

Edward sintió alivio al recibir la respuesta de Jasper:

_Vamos todos los años. Reúnete conmigo en tren el Shay al mediodía.  
_  
"¿Tren Shay?" Edward murmuró en voz alta. _¿Qué diablos es un tren Shay?_

Al parecer todos los residentes Forks estaban capacitados para responder a esa pregunta. En el momento en que Edward y Anthony aparecieron en el parque, vieron muchas exhibiciones de escuelas locales, el ochenta por ciento de los cuales hablaba sobre la locomotora de Shay, al parecer, la locomotora de vapor más utilizado en el mundo, o por lo menos eso dijo Allison Leonard, de colegio de primaria de Forks, 5º curso.

Jasper estaba justo donde dijo que estaría y cuando Alice vio a Anthony en su disfraz hizo una carrera loca por él y dejo caer todos sus caramelos en su bolsa.

"Pensé que se suponía que debías repartirlos en nombre de la farmacia," Jasper le recordó.

"Si, y eso hice. ¿No ayuda que Anthony esté tan lindo que _tenía_ que darle todo lo que tenía?" Alice batió sus pestañas hacía Anthony.

Anthony no estaba seguro de lo que Alice estaba haciendo con los ojos, pero estaba muy agradecido de los que pesaba ya su bolsa por los caramelos.

"Venga, vamos a ir a la zona de los niños. Tienen un montón de juegos y premios y esas cosas," Alice invitó. Cogió a de Anthony de la mano y Jasper y Edward les siguieron.

"Hey... ¿no es esa _Bella_?" Alice pretendía no estar segura mientras conducía a Anthony hacia su maestra favorita.

Bella estaba de pie al lado de una taquilla, repartiendo pegatinas, en lugar de dulces. Cuando Alice hizo una mueca a su botín, Bella explicó, "Esta sección está organizada por la consulta dental del Dr. Hsu. No le van los dulces. "

"Lo que sea," Alice puso los ojos en blanco. "Bueno, ¿Y cuánto tiempo tienes que estar aquí?"

"En realidad no tengo por qué estar aquí. Sólo quería representar a la escuela. He visto a varios de mis estudiantes," dijo Bella. Ella miró a Anthony, "Taylor también está. Le encantará verte en tu disfraz de Superman. "

"Me gusta tu disfraz," comentó Alice acerca del disfraz de Dorothy del Mago de Oz de Bella.

"Gracias. Era todo lo que se me ocurrió donde no tenía que hacer algo complicado con mi pelo,"dijo Bella mientras tiraba de las trenzas.

"Creo que te queda muy bien ¿verdad, Edward?" preguntó Alice.

"Eh... sí," Edward respondió. Bella se sonrojó y él se dio cuenta de que ella pensó que estaba siendo deshonesto y que en realidad no creía que ella estaba bien. Pero si ella supiese lo que lo que estaba pensando... esas trenzas de colegiala y los zapatos rojos de tacón con calcetines vueltos... "Sí ... estas genial."

Ella detuvo sus ojos en los de él por un momento antes de desviar la mirada. Cuando Edward miró a Alice, vio que ella lo miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Si Jasper no estado de pie junto a él, hubiese terminado con su diversión.

Los ojos de Anthony se abrieron como platos al ver la gran cantidad de juegos y premios delante de él.

¡Y la comida!

¡Manzanas caramelizadas, manzanas dulces, algodón de azúcar, Rocas de azúcar, canutillos y caramelos, caramelos y más caramelos!

"¿Qué quieres hacer en primer lugar, Anthony?" Preguntó Edward, su sentimiento de culpabilidad disminuyó considerablemente al ver la alegría en el rostro de Anthony.

"Quiero ... hmm," Anthony tocó con el dedo índice sus los labios como si estuviera pensando profundamente. "Quiero un pez de colores".

Edward miró al juego en el que había que lanzar una moneda de diez centavos lanzamiento para juego y que se jactaba de dar como premio un pez de colores metido en un recipiente de cristal demasiado pequeño para su tamaño.

"Anthony... tienes que lanzar una moneda de diez centavos dentro de una de esas botellas para ganar un pez de colores," dijo Edward.

La expresión de la cara de Anthony decayó solo un poco. "Oh... pero no puedo hacerlo".

Edward suspiró y le llamó la atención que el tipo que vigilaba la cabina a venir hacia él para poder mantener una conversación privada.

"Tu y yo sabemos que yo podría ir a la tienda de mascotas y conseguir uno de estos peces por un dólar," dijo Edward en voz baja. "Te doy diez dólares, si le deja tirar tres monedas y luego le da un pez".

"Quince", el hombre regateó.

"Diez," Edward insistió. "Tenga un poco de corazón, hombre".

El hombre, que parecía tener veinte años a lo sumo, puso en acción una lucha interna importante antes de ceder y aceptar el billete de diez dólares de Edward.

"Está bien, Anthony, te toca," Edward le dio a Anthony tres monedas. "Simplemente trata de golpear las botellas".

Anthony aceptó las monedas y le entregó su bolsa llena de caramelos a Edward antes de acercarse a la línea marcada con cinta adhesiva.

La primera moneda de diez centavos que arrojó aterrizó en el suelo delante de la mesa de botellas. La segunda moneda de diez centavos golpeó la mesa y rebotó. La tercera moneda de diez centavos logró entrar en contacto con una botella antes de rebotar como una bala para acabar en el suelo.

"Oooh, ¡qué cerca!" dijo el hombre de la caseta. "De hecho, básicamente la metiste dentro. Creo que entró y luego rebotó hacia fuera. Por eso, mi amigo, ¡conseguiste un premio!"

"¡Gané un pez!" Anthony se volvió a Edward con asombro. "¡Gané un pez!"

Jasper y Alice, que habían ido a por unos churros regresaron a tiempo para ver Anthony recibir su recompensa, y gritaron y aplaudieron celebrándolo con él.

Una vez que Anthony saboreó su primera victoria, se olvidó de los dulces y pidió ir de caseta en casera para ver que entretenimiento ofrecían. Después de una hora, Edward estaba agotado y tenía la esperanza de que Anthony estuviera listo para ir a casa.

"Pero no hemos ido a los juegos, aún," protestó Alice.

"¿Los juegos?" Edward frunció el ceño. "Sólo tiene cinco años."

"¡Vamos!" Alice tomó de la mano a Anthony y Edward no tubo más opción que seguirla.

Y tan pronto como llegaron a la zona abierta donde los juegos estaban teniendo lugar, Edward sabía que Alice era plenamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Bella estaba en el borde de un área de juego con cuerdas y ya no llevaba su disfraz. Aunque aún llevaba las trenzas del pelo, había cambiado el vestido de Dorothy y los zapatos de tacón por unos vaqueros y zapatillas de tenis.

Por Dios... Bella en vaqueros...

"Hey, Bella. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Alice preguntó inocentemente mientras se acercaba a ella.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Bella. "Te dije que iba a..."

"¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Puede Anthony jugar?" Alice interrumpió. "Realmente ha disfrutado con los juegos".

Bella se inclinó para estar al nivel de Anthony. "¿Sabes que están haciendo aquí?" Ella continuó cuando movió la cabeza. "Aquí es donde tu padr... quiero decir tu papá tiene que jugar el juego y si gana, TU recibes el premio. ¿No es genial?"

Anthony miró a Edward.

"Y mira," Bella señaló un gran vaso de plástico dorado que representa un trofeo. "Ese es el premio."

"Wow", Anthony estaba asombrado.

Edward miró a Bella y puso los ojos en blanco. _De todos los artículos baratos no funcionales para regalar_... Pero, por supuesto, Anthony lo quería que tan pronto como lo vio.

"¿Puedes jugar? ¿Puedes ganar?" Anthony preguntó Edward.

_Por supuesto que tenía que hacer esa pregunta frente a Bella._

"¡Un paso al frente! ¡Padres, ganad para sus pequeños fantasmas, vampiros y duendes la Copa de la Costa del Pacífico! ¡Mamás, papás, correr la carrera, ganar la carrera y puntuar para vuestro ser querido!" Un hombre vestido de forma sobrecargada, gritó.

"Sabe que está en Forks, ¿verdad?" Jasper preguntó Edward interrumpiendo al anunciador.

"En serio. Hay cincuenta personas por aquí, como mucho," Edward respondió.

"¿Vamos a jugar?" Anthony interrumpió la conversación.

"¿Cuánto cuesta?" preguntó a Edward al hombre con los pantalones a rayas rojas y blancas.

"No cuesta nada, pero es sólo para adultos. El premio es para los niños, pero en realidad no puede jugar. Propósitos de responsabilidad," agregó.

"¿Cual es el juego?" preguntó Edward.

"Carrera de tres piernas."

Alice se adelantó y rodeó a Jasper por la cintura en ese momento. "Oh, lo siento, Anthony. Jasper y yo no podemos hacer este juego. Jasper se torció el tobillo y yo ... tengo calambres en las espinillas así que... lo siento mucho. Me doy cuenta de que realmente quieres ese trofeo ".

"No es un trofeo," susurró Edward.

"¿Pero tu si puedes, verdad?" Anthony miró a Edward.

"No puedo. Necesitas un compañero para hacer una carrera de tres piernas," explicó Edward.

"Bella, ¿Tu puedes, no? No estas a cargo de esta carrera ¿verdad?" Alice preguntó dulcemente.

"Bueno... no..." Bella miró a Edward nerviosa.

"¡Genial! Anthony, la Srta. Swan lo va a hacer con tu papá. ¿No es genial?" Alice le preguntó Anthony.

"Si," Jasper le dio un codazo a Edward en las costillas, "¿no es genial? Vosotros dos lo vais a hacer, aquí, al aire libre."

"¿Que tienes, diez años?" Edward preguntó mientras se apartaba de Jasper y se acercó a Bella para averiguar que tenían que hacer.

"Tengo que avisarte," Bella dijo mientras aceptaba las tiras de cinta de uno de los jueces. "Soy bastante competitiva."

"Entonces es bueno que estemos en el mismo equipo... creo," dijo Edward.

Bella asintió y se agachó para atar su pierna derecha a la pierna izquierda de Edward.

"Vale, hay un par de trucos secretos para ganar esto," dijo.

"Hablas en serio," Edward la miró asombrado. "pensé que bromeabas."

"Nunca bromeo con los juegos," dijo Bella, pero sonrió para hacerle saber que se estaba divirtiendo.

"¿Bueno, y cuales son las normas?" Preguntó Edward.

"Bueno, el truco es no dejar las brazos que quedan dentro libres. Te hace perder el equilibrio. Así que tienes que poner tu brazo alrededor de mi cintura," Bella lo demostró poniendo su propio brazo alrededor de Edward.

_¡Oh, retuérceme el brazo, por favor! _Edward no perdió el tiempo en descansar su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella. Contempló deslizar un dedo en una de sus presillas, pero al final decidió que probablemente sería ir demasiado lejos.

"La pierna derecha es la pierna dominante, ya que somos la diestros, por lo que tu darás el primer paso y luego yo. ¿Entendido?" Preguntó Bella.

"Entendido," dijo Edward, mientras cojeaban hacia la línea de salida.

Parecía un juego muy fácil, y nada peligroso.

Pero con el brazo de Bella alrededor de su cintura, y ella estaba tan cerca de él que cada vez que la miraba, podía ver por el cuello en forma de V de la camisa que llevaba puesta. Eso no habría sido un problema, si no fuera porque ella estaba tan cerca de él que su pecho se apretaba contra su costado y esto hacia que su pecho se elevara para mostrar la cantidad perfecta de escote. Y por si eso no era suficiente para provocar que el ritmo del corazón de Edward se acelerara, cada vez que se movían, sus pechos rebotaban ligeramente. Era casi imposible no mirar.

Cuando sonó el silbato para comenzar la carrera, Edward hizo exactamente lo que Bella había sugerido, y se pusieron en cabeza de inmediato.

Pero entonces llenos de confianza y dejaron de centrarse tanto en la victoria y se concentraron en lo ridículos que estaban cojeando por el campo.

De repente, Bella se echó a reír tan fuerte que Edward no pudo resistirse a unirse a ella. Y cuando se echó a reír, ella empezó a reírse más.

Apenas llegaron a la línea de meta Edward se tropezó y tiró a Bella al suelo con él. Debido a que su brazo aún estaba alrededor de su cintura quedó atrapado debajo de él. Trató de darse vuelta para liberarla, pero Bella rodó al mismo tiempo, y terminó encima de él.

Como sus piernas estaban atadas a Bella le resultó difícil incorporarse y Bella se deslizaba y rozaba contra el cuerpo de Edward cada vez que se esforzaba por levantarse.

Esa fricción estaba tenido un gran efecto en una cierta parte de la anatomía de Edward.

"Mierda", Edward murmuró mientras que la pelvis de Bella frotó contra su erección. Él se separó rápidamente, lo que provocó que la mano de Bella involuntariamente se deslizara por su ingle.

"Lo siento, no puedo... es que... estoy tratando de..." Bella se disculpó.

"Oh, ya sé lo que estás tratando de hacer," acusó Edward.

Bella parecía mortificada cuando le miró, pero cuando vio la sonrisa en su rostro, se relajó y comenzó a reírse... y luego él también... y una vez más, estaban enredados.

Finalmente, Edward fue capaz de liberar el brazo de Bella y ella pudo alcanzar a desatar sus piernas.

"¡Habéis ganado! ¡Habéis ganado!" Alice se acercó corriendo por el campo con Anthony.

"¡Tengo un trofeo!" Anthony dijo con una gran sonrisa llena de dientes.

Bella miró a Alice con humor. "Calambres en las espinillas, ¿eh?"

Alice se sonrojó y luego le hizo un guiño a Bella.

"Os habéis fumado a todo el mundo," dijo Jasper, cuando logró alcanzarles.

"Tuve que hacerlo," dijo Edward. "Bella me amenazó en la línea de salida."

"¡No es cierto!" Bella arrancó un puñado de hierba e intentó airárselo a Edward pero este se disipó en el viento en el espacio que había entre ellos.

"Si. Y después me violó," Edward miró a Bella.

"¿Q-Qué? ¡No! Sabes que eso ha sido un..."

"Me pellizco, justo aquí para hacerme ir más rápido," Edward levantó su camiseta un poco para mostrar la herida imaginaria en su cintura.

"¿Así que juegas sucio, no, Bella?" Jasper siguió el juego.

Bella negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar sonreírles a los dos bromistas que tenía ante ella.

"¡Este es el mejor Halloween de todos!" Anthony gritó mientras miraba la brillante copa que le habían dado cuando Edward y Bella habían cruzado la línea de meta.

Edward miró a Bella mientras esta se colocaba la camisa y se alisaba el pelo. Entonces ella le miró y cuando le vio mirarla, sonrió.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se preguntó si estaba teniendo el mismo pensamiento que él en ese momento:

_Quizás no el mejor día... pero muy cerca._

_

* * *

_

Awwwww!

Espero que os hata gustado ;P


	2. Conversaciones con los chicos

**A Rough Start Outtake**

**Conversaciones con los chicos**

Jasper se sentó en su asiento habitual en la mesa, entre Emmett y Edward. Emmett estaba mordiendo su donut habitual, mientras que Edward se bebía una taza de café rancio. 

"¿Qué pasa con esa sonrisa maliciosa, tío?" Emmett asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Jasper.

Jasper miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie más podía oírlo antes de inclinarse y susurrar: "Tío, me despertaron hoy con sexo oral increíble esta mañana."

"Sí," Emmett se volvió hacia Jasper con interés. "¿Alice?"

"¿Pero qué dices?" Jasper preguntó. "¡Por supuesto que fue Alice!"

"Bueno... no sé. No sueles hablar de Alice y mamadas. Pensé que era algo nuevo," Emmett se encogió de hombros. "Mira, yo, yo siempre os cuento cuando Rose me hace eso."

"Lo sabemos," murmuró Edward. "Y te agradezco que no lo menciones esta mañana."

Emmett sacudió la cabeza. "Hemos hecho otras cosas esta mañana. Rose es una salvaje justo antes de que le llegue el período."

"¿Qué, tienes un calendario en tu bolso donde apuntas su ciclo?" Jasper actuó como si estuviera buscando el bolso de Emmett.

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco. "No. Ella sabe diferente antes de tener la regla. Siempre se cuando va a suceder."

"¿A que te refieres con que ella sabe diferente?" Edward frunció el ceno.

"El coño. Tiene un sabor diferente".

"¡Es verdad!" Jasper, dijo como si estuviera teniendo una epifanía. "Tiene un sabor más fuerte, ¿no?"

"Eso es asqueroso," dijo Edward haciendo una mueca mientras empujaba su taza de café lejos de él.

"No, no lo es. Es simplemente un hecho de la vida," dijo Emmett. "No me digas que nunca has notado la diferencia."

Edward negó con la cabeza. "Yo no hago eso."

"¿No haces qué?" Jasper preguntó.

"Yo no les doy sexo oral a las mujeres," declaró Edward exponiendo los hechos.

"¿Y por qué no?" Emmett parecía estar a la defensiva, como si Edward estuviese diciendo que era una cosa que solo hace la clase baja.

"Simplemente no lo hago, eso es todo." Cuando sus amigos no parecieron satisfechos con su respuesta, Edward a regañadientes agregó, "tuve una mala experiencia una vez."

"Bueno, a mi una vez una chica me mordió la polla mientras me hacía una mamada. No miento. Esa mierda duele como un hijo de puta, pero no me veras perdiéndome una mamada," dijo Emmett.

"Eso es diferente," Edward murmuró.

"¿Por qué?" Emmett quiso saber.

"No sé... simplemente lo es," justificó Edward.

"Así que, ¿simplemente no lo haces y las mujeres están de acuerdo con eso?" Emmett preguntó.

"Supongo. Nadie ha dicho nunca nada. Es decir, algunas mujeres me lo han pedido y simplemente he dicho que no o les digo que no me gusta," respondió Edward.

"¿Y aún así te la chupan?"

"Sí".

Emmett miró a Edward con una expresión que era una mezcla entre envidia y compasión. "¿Cuál fue la mala experiencia?"

"Uh-uh," Edward sacudió la cabeza.

"¿No lo vas a contar?" preguntó Emmett.

"No," Edward fue implacable. "Sólo de pensarlo me pongo enfermo. Rápido. Cambiemos de tema."

Jasper observó como Emmett y Edward se pasaban la pelota con cierto interés. "Bueno, yo solo sé que comería el coño de Alice en un plato cada noche si ella me lo permitiera. Joder, me encanta."

"Y que lo digas," Emmett estuvo de acuerdo. "Es como un "ábrete Sésamo" o algo así. Especialmente si una chica no ha estado con un chico en mucho tiempo y esta muy estrecha. Tío, unos pocos minutos chupándole el clítoris y lo lubrica todo como con si fuera mantequilla."

"Oficialmente he terminado con esta conversación," dijo Edward, poniéndose de pie y empujando su silla con una patada.

Emmett y Jasper observaron como se marchaba.

"¿Cuál crees que es su problema?" Emmett preguntó sobre "la mala experiencia" de Edward.

"No lo sé. La primera vez que oigo algo de ese tema," dijo Jasper "pero apuesto veinte dólares a que en la siguiente relación que tenga, cambiará de idea."

"¿Veinte dólares? Trato hecho" apostó Emmett.

Edward regresó a la planta, sin enterarse de la apuesta de sus amigos.

* * *

¡Ay, estos Hombres! LOL

En fin... ¿no os encanta Emmett? tan brutito xDDD

¿Quien se apunta a la apuesta? ;P


	3. Fotografía Donación Haití

¡Hola!

Como sabéis me gusta ir traduciendo en el orden que ItzMegan73, la gran mente creadora de esta historia, fue subiendo los capítulos y los Outtakes. Así que después del capítulo 20, ella subió este Outtake, el cual fue el Outtake que ella escribió cuando se hicieron las recaudaciones después del desastre de Haití, para fomentar las donaciones, distinto autores de y otras webs de FanFics, escribieron capítulos extras o One-shots que se distribuyeron en primer lugar a la gente que donó y que después los autores podían publicar en las webs para el resto del mundo.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Donación del Socorro de Haití Contribución de Gratitud**

**A Rough Start desde el Punto de Vista de Anthony**

**Fotografía**

Las gotas de lluvia sonaban rabiosamente mientras golpeaban sin piedad contra el cristal. Destellos de relámpagos iluminaban la habitación en ráfagas de luz momentánea, y cuando un trueno sacudió la pequeña habitación, Anthony se puso muy erguido y se sentó inmóvil en el centro de su colchón flexible. Sus ojos vagaron por el dormitorio para ver que estaba más poblado de lo que había estado cuando se había ido a dormir esa noche. Y aunque él no había visto muchas de las cosas en mucho tiempo, todos eran familiaridades. Incluso la pequeña mesilla blanca, junto a la cama que sostenía su lámpara-avión y un marco para fotos con la imagen de un hombre y su moto que venía con el marco.

Las sábanas azul claro se aferraban a las piernas de Anthony mientras escuchaba el feroz temporal a fuera de los muros de su habitación. Otro trueno sacudió el cielo y Anthony pateo contra la sujeción de sus sábanas y se levantó de la cama. Empujando la puerta de su habitación hasta abrirla, Anthony salió corriendo al bien iluminado pasillo, con los pies descalzos golpeando contra el suelo brillante de roble.

El pasillo parecía mucho más largo que durante el día, y Anthony sintió que tuvo que correr muchísimo hasta que por fin llego a una puerta de color oliva pálido que estaba entreabierta. Poco a poco se asomó, las paredes de color amarillo hicieron que pareciese por la mañana en lugar del azul-negro de la noche.

Anthony se quedó paralizado en la puerta mientras sus ojos escaneaban la sala en busca de signos de seguridad. En un rincón de la habitación había una pequeña mesa con un mantel de color azul pálido. Encima del mantel había uno de los círculos blancos con aspecto de tela de araña que su abuela preparaba con su gancho de metal y el dedo mágico. Una poco mas lejos había un gran ratón gris de peluche, que yacía en el suelo contra una silla que no estaba allí unos momentos antes.

"¡Moppy!" Anthony llamó al juguete que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

Su voz distorsionada le sorprendió, pero la rechazó rápidamente y volvió su atención a la habitación. La última vez que había visto a Moppy, estaba en su antigua casa. La casa que había compartido con...

"¿Abuela?" Preguntó Anthony, ahora totalmente centrado en el sonido que hizo su voz.

Pero entonces su abuela apareció y su voz quedó en el olvido.

"¡Abuela!" Anthony llamó mientras corría por la habitación con entusiasmo, con los pies golpeando tan fuerte como su corazón.

Su abuela miró en dirección a Anthony y sonrió. Anthony le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¡David, tenías razón! El fertilizante funcionó. ¡Las azaleas están en flor!" dijo la abuela mientras sus ojos se centraron en un punto justo por detrás de Anthony. Él contuvo el aliento cuando su abuela se le acercó.

Pero entonces ella pasó justo a su lado mientras se movía hacia una ventana que no había visto antes.

Anthony se volvió a seguirla con la mirada y se sorprendió al ver que un gran ventanal había sustituido a la puerta que él acababa de atravesar para entrar.

Mientras observaba a su abuela asomarse a la ventana, el sol iluminó su silueta y él entornó los ojos por brillo.

Detrás de ella, grandes y gordas nubes blancas viajaban lentamente contra la extensión de un cielo brillante y azul. Anthony no estaba seguro de cómo se había convertido ya en la mañana, ya que parecía que habían transcurrido pocos minutos desde que se despertó en la noche, durante una tormenta, pero le complacía ver la luz del día. La oscuridad le daba miedo.

"¡Abuela, abuela!" Anthony saltó arriba y abajo, mientras trataba llamar su atención.

Pero ella no se daba cuenta.

"¿Han brotado todas?" El abuelo entró por si mismo en su silla de ruedas en la habitación a continuación. Su silla de ruedas parecía más grande de lo que Anthony recordaba. Las ruedas eran grandes y brillaban cuando les daban los rayos de sol.

"¡Abuelo! ¡He vuelto!" Anthony gritó. Corrió hacia la silla de ruedas de su abuelo y puso sus pequeñas manos en el reposabrazos.

Pero el abuelo sólo tenía ojos para la abuela.

"Tendré que asegurarme de no dejar que Anthony las riegue con demasiada agua esta vez. Siempre tiene tanto miedo de que tengan sed…" se rió la abuela. "Probablemente debería plantar algunas plantas de cacao y dejarle que las riegue con la manguera".

"Sí, y dile que es así como se hace el chocolate. Pensará que eres el mejor abuela del mundo, plantándole un árbol le chocolate," dijo el abuelo.

La abuela miró al abuelo y se echó a reír. "¿No viste el imán en la nevera? Ya piensa que soy la mejor abuela del mundo".

"¡Abuela! ¡Abuelo! ¡Estoy aquí! A lo mejor os parece que no soy yo porque he crecido, ¡pero soy yo! ¡Estoy en la guardería!" el volumen de Anthony aumentó a medida que hablaba, pero con el mismo resultado. La abuela y el abuelo seguían mirando hacia todas partes menos a él.

"¿Abuela?" Anthony gimió mientras sus dedos tocaron la fina tela de su vestido de algodón. Observó cómo su mano, aunque era capaz de sentir la tela, no hizo ningún efecto de movimiento sobre ella. "¡Abuela, escúchame!" suplicó.

De repente el cuarto se volvió oscuro, una vez más, y la abuela ya no estaba mirando por la ventana. La pared con la puerta volvió y cuando Anthony se volvió a mirar una vez más, la abuela estaba al otro lado de la habitación, dando al abuelo sus pastillas para darle fuerzas.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse mientras Anthony golpeaba los puños contra sus pequeños muslos. ¿Por qué no podían oírle?

_"You are my sunshine…my only sunshine…you make me happy when skies are gray…"*_

Anthony reconoció de inmediato esa voz. Y de pronto, el hecho de que la abuela y el abuelo no podían oírle no parecía ser un dilema que tenía que averiguar por su cuenta.

"¡Mami!" las manos de Anthony tiraron del pomo de la puerta. La abrió con demasiada fuerza y salió corriendo de la habitación y hacia el final del pasillo una vez más. "¡Mami! ¡Mami!" llamó mientras buscaba la fuente de la voz.

_"You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away…"_

Había un sinfín de puertas mientras la voz de su madre seguía cantando la relajante melodía.

"Mamá, ¡Estoy aquí! ¿Dónde estás?" Anthony llamaba mientras abría puerta tras puerta en la fila interminable.

Empezó a sentir pánico mientras seguía oyéndola, pero no podía encontrarla. Para calmar su pequeño corazón, siguió hablando con ella, como si eso fuese a hacerla aparecer como por arte de magia.

"Mami, ¿Me oyes? ¡La abuela no me oye! ¡El abuelo no puede tampoco! ¡Mami! ¿Mami?"

"Anthony, estaré allí."

Dejó de correr inmediatamente y se quedó quieto con cautela en el pasillo. Sin darse cuenta corrió todo el camino de vuelta a su habitación. A través de la puerta abierta, pudo ver su cama, deshecha y vacía, invitándole de vuelta, dentro de sus confines.

"Mamá, ¿me vas a arropar? Anthony llamó hacia donde había oído la voz por última vez.

"Estaré justo allí, Anthony".

"Está bien, mamá," dijo Anthony feliz. Se metió en su cama y se sentó sobre su edredón a rayas azules a esperar. Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación mientras esperaba y encontró visualmente cosas que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había echado de menos.

Y entonces sus ojos, una vez más, se detuvieron en la fotografía enmarcada en su mesita de noche. Mamá había dicho que cada marco de fotos incluía esa foto cuando los comprabas en la tienda. Dijo que no puso una foto diferente en el marco porque le gustaba la moto del fondo.

A Anthony le gustaba la chaqueta que llevaba el hombre de la foto. Parecía una chaqueta de piloto de avión. Y al igual que a su madre, también le gustaba la moto.

Mientras esperaba a su madre para que lo arropara, Anthony se estiró y cogió la foto para mirar mejor la moto. Tras una inspección más a fondo, se dio cuenta de que también reconoció al hombre en la fotografía.

"¡Mami!" Anthony llamó, de pronto con miedo de que ella no fuera capaz de encontrarle. Después de todo, no había visto a Mamá desde que conoció al hombre de la fotografía.

"¡Mami!" llamó, esta vez más fuerte. "Mamá, ¿puedes oírme? ¡Estoy aquí!"

De pronto unas manos suaves tocaron su rostro, alisándole el pelo hacia atrás y sujetando su mandíbula. "Ssshh. Estás bien, cariño."

"¿Mamá?" Anthony no se acordaba de haber cerrado los ojos, pero los abrió para encontrar a la Señorita Swan mirándolo sentada a su lado en la cama.

"Señorita Swan, ¿Dónde está mamá?" Preguntó Anthony.

"Tu mamá fue a un lugar especial, Anthony," respondió la Señorita Swan.

"¿Puedo ir con ella?" Preguntó Anthony, con una sensación de temor llenándole la boca del estómago, porque ya sabía la respuesta.

"Me temo que no, peque" respondió la Señorita Swan con ojos tristes.

"Pero, ¿va a volver?" Preguntó Anthony.

La Señorita Swan sacudió la cabeza suavemente. Ella extendió sus manos hacia él, pero cuando Anthony trató de agarrarlas, estaba pegado a la cama.

"¡Señorita Swan! ¡Busca a Mamá! ¡Estoy atrapado!" gritó Anthony. Gritó repetidamente para que su profesora fuese a buscar a su madre para que le ayudase. Pero entonces su garganta empezó a dolerle, así que comenzó a llamar a su madre directamente.

Aguzó el oído para escuchar a su madre acercándose, pero en su lugar, oyó un ruido constante, antes de que toda la habitación comenzara a sacudirse violentamente.

"¡Mami!" Anthony gritó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. "¡Ayúdame!"

"¡Anthony!"

_Ahora la voz de mamá también sonaba rara._

"¿Abuelo?"

"Anthony. Anthony, despierta."

El temblor continúo. Anthony sintió como se elevaba de la cama minutos antes de que una sensación calidad viajara por sus piernas.

"Oh, mierda..."

La voz no coincidía con la suya o la de su madre y tampoco sonaba como el abuelo.

"¡Anthony! Vamos. ¡Despierta!"

Se oyó el ruido de agua corriendo y entonces frías gotas cayeron sobre su cara.

"Está lloviendo otra vez," murmuró Anthony.

Hubo una carcajada y a continuación, "Chaval, eres difícil de despertar."

El agua fría hizo cosquillas en los dedos de los pies de Anthony. Poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron y se esforzó por centrarse en la serie de cuadrados de baldosas de color blanquecino de la pared.

"¿Mamá?" preguntó con menos seguridad.

"¿Anthony? ¿Estás despierto?"

Anthony se volvió rápidamente y se dio cuenta que estaba de pie en una bañera, con unos brazos sujetándolo alrededor de su torso.

"¿Dónde está Mami?" Preguntó Anthony.

El hombre de la fotografía se inclinó de modo que estaba al nivel de los ojos con Anthony. "Mamá está en el cielo, Anthony. ¿Te acuerdas?"

Anthony miró la pequeña cantidad de agua que bailaban alrededor de los dedos de sus pies. Y entonces lo recordó.

Recordó que él solía vivir en otro lugar. En un lugar donde el sol brillaba un poco más. Un lugar donde vivía en una casa amarilla como el sol con su abuela, su abuelo y su madre.

Un lugar con una gran lata para cookies al lado del fregadero de la cocina. Un lugar donde él y el abuelo cogían cookies extras cada vez que la abuela y mamá les dejaban solos para ir de compras.

Comió tres galletas extra ese día. El día que mamá dijo que volvería.

"Extraño a mi mamá," susurró Anthony.

"Ya lo sé, pequeño," dijo Edward mientras envolvía a Anthony en un fuerte abrazo. "Sé que la extrañas. Pero me tienes a mi ¿vale?. Estoy aquí contigo y podemos recordar a tu madre juntos, siempre que quieras.

Anthony lloró en silencio en el hombro de su padre hasta que no tenía más lágrimas que derramar. Anthony, observó como Edward se inclinó y abrió el agua del baño de nuevo, llenando la bañera con agua tibia a pesar de que Anthony aún tenía el pantalón del pijama puesto, que ya estaba mojado.

"Tuve un accidente," se lamentó Anthony.

"No pasa nada," dijo Edward rápidamente. "Simplemente quítate el pijama aquí, dentro la bañera."

Anthony hizo lo que le dijo y observó cómo la tela se hinchaba como un globo por efecto del agua. Se sentó rápidamente para que el agua caliente calmara su piel.

Dobló las rodillas y se inclinó sobre ellas descansado su mejilla contra ellas. Él miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con Edward que lo miraba con ojos cansados.

"Tenias una moto," dijo Anthony, afirmándolo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Edward preguntó sorprendido de que Anthony mencionara algo que él mismo casi había olvidado después de tanto tiempo.

"Estabas en la foto en mi antigua habitación," dijo Anthony. "Solías mirarme mientras dormía."

"¿Tenías una foto mía?" preguntó Edward, el asombrado coloreando su rostro.

"Mamá dijo que todos los marcos de la tienda tenían esa foto," dijo Anthony. Buscó en el rostro de su padre la verdad.

Edward se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza, pero no valido la pregunta de Anthony de ninguna manera.

Se sentaron en silencio durante un largo rato hasta que Edward le preguntó si estaría bien si le dejaba solo unos minutos.

"Sí," dijo Anthony mientras agitaba las manos para crear corrientes por debajo del agua.

Una vez que estaba solo, Anthony tiró del barco de plástico que estaba apoyado en el borde de la bañera y lo dejo flotando en el agua jabonosa.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away_." cantó Anthony en voz baja para si mismo. Una y otra vez, cantó esa letra hasta que Edward vino a sacarle de la bañera.

Edward le dio a Anthony ropa interior limpia y una camiseta antes de preguntarle, "¿Quieres dormir esta noche en mi cama?"

El alivio fue inmediato cuando Anthony se dio cuenta de que no tenía que volver a aquella habitación donde la tormenta había comenzado.

"Vale," Anthony aceptó de buena gana mientras seguía a Edward a su dormitorio. Se encaramó sobre el colchón y tiró de la sábana hasta que su padre se acercó y le ayudó a instalarse en la cama.

"¿Luces encendidas o apagadas?" preguntó Edward.

"Encendidas," dijo Anthony rápidamente.

"Bien, de acuerdo," dijo Edward mientras apartaba de la frente el pelo de Anthony antes de hacer un gran show mientras colocaba un marco de fotos encima de dos cajas que había apiladas junto el lado de la cama de Anthony improvisando una mesilla de noche.

Anthony se quedó mirando la foto durante todo el tiempo que sus cansados ojos se lo permitieron. Pero, finalmente, sus párpados se volvieron pesados y cerró los ojos.

"Buenas noches, mamá," murmuró mientras colocaba una mano debajo de la almohada y la otra encontraba su lugar agarrando el borde de la camiseta de Edward.

Anthony durmió profundamente durante el resto de la noche, con toda tranquilidad y seguridad, entre sus dos padres.

* * *

Nota de la Traductora:

*Canción infantil/tradicional: "Tu eres mi sol, mi único sol, me haces feliz cuando el cielo esta gris. Nunca sabrás querido cuánto te amo. Por favor, no lleves mi sol."


	4. Conversaciones con los chicos, Parte 2

Como ya os comenté en otras ocasiones, subo los Outtakes cuando los subió Megan, y ella subió este entre el capítulo 22 y 23. No quiere decir que ocurriera exactamente entre lo que ocurre en el capítulo 22 y lo que ocurrirá 23, en cuanto a línea temporal se refiere, pero obviamente esto fue después del 22. No se si me he explicado, pero bueno.

* * *

**A Rough Start Outtake**

**Conversaciones con los chicos, Parte 2**

Emmett fue el último en llegar a la mesa de la comida, donde Jasper estaba sentado junto a un estoico Edward, con el pelo aún húmedo después de la ducha que se había dado en las instalaciones de la empresa.

Emmett señaló Edward y miró a Jasper buscando obtener una explicación. _¿Qué pasaba con su amigo? ¿Tienen Bella y él problemas? ¿Anthony está enfermo? ¿Ha perdido el contrato de alquiler de su casa?_

Jasper, simplemente se encogió de hombros como respuesta, aunque se había dado cuenta de que Edward parecía cansado. Se preguntó si tal vez Edward había utilizado la ducha para intentar espabilarse. Tal vez los turnos de doce horas comenzaban a pasar factura.

Edward no se molestó en saludar a sus amigos, mientras se le unían. En lugar de eso, simplemente se quedó mirando a la pared al otro lado de la habitación, de vez en cuando recolocando el sándwich y brownie que tenía en la servilleta delante de él.

"¿Qué pasa, hombre?" Jasper frunció el ceño mientras le daba un codazo a Edward.

Edward le miró como si se hubiera dado cuenta en ese momento que no estaba solo. "Uh... nada." Se pasó la mano por la nariz antes de respirar con fuerza y sentarse en su silla.

"¿Estás enfermo o algo así?" preguntó Emmett.

"No, ¿por qué?" respondió Edward.

"Porque no estás comiendo." Emmett miró el brownie que estaba delante de su amigo.

Edward miró al brownie al que le faltaba una esquina de donde había tomado un bocado. Arrancó la pieza que albergaba las marcas de sus dientes y se lo tendió a Emmett, quien rápidamente lo aceptó.

Hubo un par de momentos más de silencio, mientras Jasper trató de pensar en algo neutro para hablar y Emmett saboreaba el rico sabor del esponjoso brownie, contra de su lengua.

"Bella hizo esta mierda, ¿verdad?" Emmett preguntó con la boca llena. "Mmmm."

Los ojos de Jasper se deslizaron hacia Edward, preguntándose si Bella era un tema tabú de discusión o si estaba bien destacar sus habilidades culinarias.

Cuando Edward se estremeció al oír el nombre de Bella, Jasper se inclinó y asaltó con delicadeza el tema.

"Hey... ¿todo bien? ¿Bella y tú... las cosas van bien?," Preguntó.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante, con los ojos sin dejar la mesa. "Eso depende de lo que quieras decir con van bien," dijo finalmente.

"Uh-oh," concluyó Emmett.

Edward negó con la cabeza a la inferencia. "No es así. Ella... nosotros... ella se acercó ayer por la noche un rato porque debido a su horario y él mío... hemos estado muy ocupados. Buen, ella planeó venir un par de horas después de meter a Anthony en la cama."

"Llamada caliente," Emmett sonrió.

"Pero Anthony no dejaba de levantarse," dijo Edward, ignorando a Emmett. "Primero le dolía el estómago, después le dolía la cabeza, luego le dolían los dedos del pie."

"¿Está bien?" Jasper preguntó con preocupación.

"Está bien," el tono de Edward estaba llenó de fastidio. "Simplemente escuchó la voz de Bella e iba a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir bajar a verla."

Emmett se echó a reír. "Pero eso está bien, supongo. Quiero decir, al menos no la odia. Pienso como sería como si él gritara y llorara cada vez que la viese. Así habría sido si mi padre se liara con una de mis profesoras. "

Edward se detuvo por un momento, preguntándose si no habría una sola sílaba útil que escapara a la boca de Emmett durante su conversación.

"Probablemente no."

"De todas formas, empezamos a ver la película mientras estábamos esperando a que Anthony se quedara dormido," Edward se movió inquieto en la silla y se ajustó los pantalones discretamente. "Y entonces Bella apoyó la cabeza en mi regazo..."

Emmett colocó las migas restantes del brownie que estaba comiendo en la mesa y se apoyó contra el respaldo con intereses.

"... Al principio no fue gran cosa. Estábamos viendo la película y era muy agradable, también," continuó Edward. "Pero entonces... bueno... ella estaba _justo ahí _y todo eso... así que... empecé a acariciar su espalda y esas cosas... para cuando empecé a subirle la camisa, finalmente pilló la indirecta."

"¿Hace buenas mamadas?" Emmett preguntó, con toda la gracia de un pato en un recital de ballet.

"Oh, sí," sonrió Edward, finalmente atreviéndose a responder a una de las preguntas de Emmett. Edward giró su cuerpo y se dirigió directamente a Jasper. "Te ha hecho Alice alguna vez... eso de lame debajo de las pelotas..."

"¡Sí, sí!" Jasper intervino con entusiasmo golpeando las manos seguidamente contra la mesa. "Esa mierda es increíble, tío".

Emmett también hizo, con nostalgia, un comentario sobre su experiencia. "Pero hay que estar con alguien que sabe lo que están haciendo. Una vez estuve liado con una chica que te cogía como si fuera una aspiradora. Esa mierda no era buena" Emmett contrajo su rostro en una expresión entre mezcla de tristeza y derrota. "Rose era tan buena con eso... hacia esto, que... eh... no importa."

Edward y Jasper permanecieron en silencio, como si estuvieran tratando de averiguar si tenían que permanecer en silencio mientras Emmett llegó a un acuerdo con sigo mismo acerca de la relación ya terminada que había tenido con Rosalie Hale, y si era así, la longitud apropiada de ese silencio.

"Tío, no sé cómo sales airoso con eso de sólo estar en el extremo receptor todas las veces," Jasper habló finalmente.

"Bueno..." Edward dudó un momento. "No es así con Bella. Yo... reciproqué."

"¿Y ese es el problema?" preguntó Emmett, comenzando a preguntarse a dónde les llevaba todo eso.

Una vez más, Edward sacudió la cabeza. "No, todo eso fue fantástico y todo." Edward arrugó la frente mientras pensaba. Se enderezó de repente y tamborileó con los dedos con ansiedad en la fórmica. "Creo que me pasa algo raro," anunció de repente.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que 'te pasa'?" Jasper se preguntó. Después de todo, como representante de recursos humanos, necesitaba saber si algún aspecto del trabajo de Edward le estaba causando algún trastorno físico.

"Has dicho que no estabas enfermo," recordó a Emmett mientras miraba lo que quedaba del brownie que habían _compartido_, básicamente, con Edward.

"No estoy enfermo," Edward miró alrededor del cuarto y bajó la voz para asegurarse de que nadie podía oírles. "Estoy... no puedo... no me puedo _calmar_," Edward susurró la última palabra.

"¿Qué quieres decir con qué no te puedes calmar?" bramó Emmett.

"¿Pasó algo después? ¿Bella y tú os peleasteis o algo?" Jasper quiso saber.

"No, no," Edward parecía exasperado mientras se inclinaba más cerca de sus amigos y apartó la vista para sentirse más cómodo. "No puedo calmarme... _físicamente,_" insinuó.

Cuando ni Emmett ni Jasper parecieron entenderlo, Edward suspiró y habló tan claramente como pudo en la sala de descanso de los empleados. "Desde ayer por la noche... las cosas no han vuelto a la normalidad... si entendéis lo que quiero decir."

Jasper miró, como si pudiera ver a través de la mesa, directamente a la ingle de Edward. "¿Toda la noche?" le preguntó.

Edward parecía acongojado mientras asentía.

"Y vosotros... ya sabes..." Jasper no quería ser quien pronunciara la palabra "follar" en la sala de descanso del personal.

Emmett, sin embargo, no tenía ningún problema.

"¿Para qué coño estás tomando Viagra? Eres demasiado joven para necesitar esa mierda," se quejó Emmett. "Y creo que se supone que debes ir a urgencias si has estado empalmado durante unas cuatro horas."

Edward miró a Emmett con desprecio. "Un poco más alto. No creo que esa gente en la esquina te haya oído."

"¿Tomaste Viagra?" Jasper preguntó.

"No, no tomé la jodida Viagra," susurró Edward. "Y no hubo sexo. Estábamos... tonteando y..."

"Bueno, ese es tu problema," dijo Emmett. "Quiero decir, sé que ha pasado algún tiempo y todo eso, Edward, pero seguro que recuerdas que el objetivo del juego es correrse."

"¿Te puedes callar un minuto?" el problema de Edward estaba alimentado su temperamento. "Y para que lo sepas, lo hice... y no supuso una diferencia."

"¿Se lo tragó?" Emmett quiso saber.

Edward ignoró la pregunta y se volvió a Jasper, como si Emmett no estuviese sentado a la mesa con ellos.

"Intenta pensar en otra cosa, como... el colegio... o tus padres o, mejor aún," Jasper chasqueó los dedos ante su idea. "Piensa en tus padres manteniendo relaciones sexuales en un colegio. Si eso no provoca un pene flácido, no sé que podría hacerlo."

Edward hizo una mueca, pero no por la razón obvia. Para él, pensar en sus padres practicando sexo no era tan atroz como el simple pensamiento de sus padres, de hecho.

"He tratado de pensar en otras cosas, pero no funciona," admitió Edward. "Y no es sólo porque piense en ella. Es como si pudiera seguir oliéndola en mis dedos y incluso saborearla." Edward se pasó las manos por el pelo. "Joder, esto no está ayudando."

Emmett arrugó el labio superior con asco mientras miraba de Edward hasta las migajas que quedaban del brownie que se acababa de comer. "¡Tío!"

"Tal vez deberías... no sé... ir a dar un paseo o algo," sugirió Jasper. Estaba hablando en "código masculino" y esperaba que su amigo entendiese lo que decía sin tener que decirlo explícitamente.

Edward parecía estar considerándolo por un momento. "No hay tiempo," declaró finalmente. "Mi descanso está punto de acabar."

Edward dejó la mesa y se dirigió de nuevo a su puesto para terminar su turno. Jasper rió entre dientes mientras miraba como Edward desaparecía por la esquina.

"Hey..." Emmett miró a Jasper, la expresión de su cara de incomodidad. "¿Crees que el brownie que me acabo de comer tendría jugo vaginal de Bella?"

"No seas estúpido," amonestó a Jasper. "Y no trates de actuar como si no supieses que me debes veinte dólares. Edward totalmente comió coño. Gané, perdiste. Paga."

* * *

_Que brutitos que son... *suspiro*_

_Pobre Edward... jejeje_


	5. FGB Outtake Amigos & Amantes

_Como ya os comenté en otras ocasiones, subo los Outtakes cuando los subió Megan, y ella subió este entre el capítulo 30 y 31. No quiere decir que ocurriera entre lo que ocurre en el capítulo 30 y lo que ocurrirá 31, en cuanto a línea temporal se refiere, de hecho veréis que ocurrió antes de lo que ocurre en el capítulo 30. Megan subió este outtake en relación a una de las campañas de "The Fandom Gives Back", al final esta traducida la nota de autor (en negrita) que ella escribió en su momento._

* * *

**Amigos y Amantes**

**Un ****Outtake de** A Rough Start 

**APOV**

El olmo alto _volaba_ en la estruendosa lluvia, causando que las ramas sin hojas abofetearan el cristal de la ventana con insistencia. Anthony se sentó en la cama de inmediato y abrió los ojos a la cruda luz de la lámpara del techo.

El viento aulló de nuevo y Anthony rápidamente salió corriendo por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio de su padre. La puerta estaba cerrada para Anthony no perdió tiempo en agarrar el pomo.

Pero no importó lo mucho que lo intentó, no giraba.

"Uuuhh".

Anthony oyó claramente el gemido de su padre al otro lado de la puerta y se preguntó si su papá tenía un dolor de barriga.

"Oh... joder, cariño... si... mmmm... eso es estupendo... uummmfff... mierda... UUHHH..."

_¿Qué iba mal?_ _¿Qué estaba pasando?_ Anthony estaba a punto de golpear la puerta, pero su padre volvió a hablar.

"¡Oh no, ni lo sueñes! Trae tu sexy culo aquí."

Una voz de mujer se rió y gritó.

_¿Señorita Bella?_

Y luego silencio. Tal vez la señorita Swan había tomado prestada una de las camisas de su padre, como hizo la primera vez que la vio salir de la habitación de su padre por la noche.

Anthony se deslizó por la pared hasta que se sentó en el suelo. Pensó que la señorita Swan abriría la puerta en cualquier momento, y tan pronto como lo hiciera, iba a meterse en la cama de su padre, donde estaba seguro y tranquilo.

A Anthony le gustaba su cama-coche, pero le gustaba dormir en la cama de su padre aún más. Era grande y cálida y, a veces en medio de la noche, su papá extendía la mano y la ponía en la espalda de Anthony. A Anthony le encantaba la sensación del peso de la mano de su padre en su piel.

Nunca tenía miedo cuando su padre estaba cerca.

Los párpados de Anthony empezaron a caer mientras esperaba sentado a que su padre y Bella salieran. Cuando estaba apenas en el borde de la conciencia oyó un chillido de deleite de fondo justo antes de que sus ojos se cerraran.

"Oooh...aahh...uummmfff..."

Anthony se agitó en sueños por los murmullos de fondo. De repente, se vio rodeado por un frondoso y verde bosque y había un gran castillo en medio de una hilera de árboles. La Princesa Bella estaba de pie en un balcón en lo alto y no tenía forma de bajar. Y tenía que bajar muy rápido, porque tenía un dolor de tripa horrible y tenía que ir a ver a un doctor...

"Oh, oh, oh ...Edward...mmm..."

El Príncipe Edward estaba en el suelo mirando a la princesa Bella. Ella le dijo que tenía dolor de barriga y luego gimió su nombre una y otra y otra vez. El Príncipe Edward corrió hacia el interior del castillo para encontrar el camino hasta la Princesa Bella. Pero había montones y montones de puertas y él no sabía cuál era la de ella. Así que probó todas. Abría una puerta, y cuando no la encontraba en el interior, daba un portazo e iba a la siguiente...

_Bam…Bam…Bam…Bam…Bam…Bam…Bam…Bam…Bam…Bam…Bam…Bam…Bam…_

Las puertas eran viejas y que chirriaban un poco mientras el Príncipe Edward las abría y cerraba. La Princesa Bella estaba ansiosa por que el Príncipe Edward la encontrara y comenzó a gemir su nombre más fuerte y más rápido. Al oír sus gritos, él respondió. A pesar de que sonaba muy cansado, le aseguró:

"Estoy cerca...Yo...uuhhgh...casi llego..."

Muy poco después de que él hiciera esa promesa, abrió la puerta correcta y la Princesa Bella estaba tan feliz de ver al príncipe que ella gritó su nombre.

"¡Edward!"

Luego ella corrió al otro lado de la habitación y saltó a sus brazos, pero pesaba un poco y el príncipe gruñó un poco. Pero aún así la llevó de todos modos, todo el camino por las escaleras y fuera del castillo hasta su camioneta blanca.

El Príncipe Edward y la Princesa Bella desaparecieron una vez que entraron en la camioneta y Anthony habría ido en busca de ellos, pero un gran dragón, amable, apareció volando en ese momento, levantó a Anthony y voló a través de las nubes, llevando a Anthony en su espalda. Tan pronto como llegaron a la nube más alta, el dragón dejó a Anthony en una pedazo regordete, acolchado de color blanco algodonoso y voló a su casa con su familia de dragones para cenar.

Anthony aún se preguntaba cómo iba a bajar de la nube cuando se despertó más tarde esa mañana.

En su propia cama.

Anthony se frotó los ojos y se estiró hasta que sus pies desnudos rozaron la alfombra en el suelo de su dormitorio. Después de una breve visita al baño, Anthony comprobó el dormitorio de su padre, y cuando se encontró con la puerta abierta por completo, dejando al descubierto el vacío de la habitación, corrió escaleras abajo hacia la cocina. Sin embargo, unas voces en la sala de estar le distrajeron, y giró en esa dirección.

"Princesa Bella," sonrió al ver a Bella sentada en el sofá junto a su padre.

"¿Qué?" Bella preguntó entre risas.

"Um, Bella," Anthony se corrigió. "¿Vas a llevarme al colegio?"

"Hoy no, cariño. Es sábado," sonrió Bella.

"Oh," Anthony hinchó sus mejillas con aire y puso una cara como de mono antes de exhalar con fuerza. "¿Por qué estás aquí, entonces?"

"Se pasó a hacernos el desayuno," respondió Edward.

"Oh," dijo Anthony de nuevo. Miró a los dos adultos, como si él fuera la persona que sobraba en una broma. Pero luego sonrió. "Tengo hambre," añadió por si acaso.

Bella lo llevó a la cocina y Anthony sacó su silla habitual en la tambaleante mesa de la cocina y se sentó a ver como Bella le hacía unos huevos revueltos, tostadas y dos trozos de beicon en el microondas. Edward llegó a la mesa justo cuando la comida estaba lista y se sentó a comer mientras Bella desaparecía escaleras arriba.

"¿Podemos jugar al fútbol hoy?" Anthony le preguntó a su padre.

"Está lloviendo, campeón," respondió Edward.

"_Siempre_ está lloviendo," suspiró Anthony. Puso el codo sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza contra la palma de su mano mientras removía sus huevos, esperando a que se enfriaran.

"Tal vez libere algo de espacio en el garaje y te enseño cómo jugar broomball*," ofreció Edward.

Anthony se animó inmediatamente. "Broomball ¿Qué es eso?"

"Es un juego que solía jugar cuando era un niño, sin el hielo, por supuesto."

"¿Hielo?"

"No lo necesitamos," insistió Edward. "Y una vez seas lo suficientemente bueno, te enseñaré cómo hacerlo en patines."

"No sé patinar," Anthony se entristeció por un momento. "Fui a una fiesta de patines en mi antigua casa y me caí mucho." Anthony miró hacia delante para encontrar que su padre lo miraba de manera extraña. "¿Qué?"

"Nada," respondió Edward rápidamente. "Sólo... nunca dices mucho acerca de lo que hiciste en tu antigua casa."

"Oh."

"No, está bien. Quiero oír sobre eso."

"¿En serio?"

"¿Si? Me gusta oír cosas sobre ti y las cosas que hacías antes... antes de que vinieras a vivir aquí".

En lugar de ofrecer una visión más amplia de su vida anterior, Anthony preguntó Edward. "¿Cómo es que vivías aquí en vez de cerca de mi antigua casa?"

"Yo soy de aquí. Me mudé por un tiempo... conocí a tu mamá... pero luego me mudé de nuevo aquí," Edward dijo ligeramente.

"¿Mi mamá vivía aquí?" Anthony preguntó con mucho interés.

"Bueno aquí no. Un poco más al norte. Fuimos juntos al instituto. Ella era mi... eh ...una buena amiga mía."

"¿Como un amigo de besos?" Anthony preguntó.

"¿Un amigo de besos?" Edward casi se atragantó con su desayuno. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Un amigo de besos," respondió Anthony, en su voz más adulta, "es cuando un chico y una chica se ven todos los días y se ríen juntos y se besan y esas cosas. Se casan y luego, el chico le susurra a la chica que ponga un bebé en su tripa y ella lo hace y después tienen un bebé."

"¿Qué diablos?" Edward escupió. "¿Quién te dijo eso?"

"Mami," dijo Anthony.

Edward se echó hacia atrás en su silla, su rostro se iluminó con la revelación. "¿Tu mamá tenía un amigo de besos?"

Anthony asintió. "Marty". Luego su expresión se agrió. "Tiró el cucurucho de mi helado al suelo en la feria."

"Hmpf," se quejó Edward. "Ese Marty suena como un verdadero ganador."

Anthony se encogió de hombros. "El abuelo dijo mamá le podía escoger."

Edward se rió. "Creo que lo que dijo fue que tu mamá seguro que los sabía escoger. Al menos eso es lo que siempre solía murmurar cuando me veía."

"¿Conocías al Abuelo?"

"Sí".

"¿Te dejó empujarle en su silla de ruedas?"

"Uh... él no estaba en silla de ruedas cuando lo conocí."

La conversación fue dejada de lado por un momento cuando Bella volvió a la cocina con una camisa y pantalones vaqueros diferentes puestos, y el pelo pulcramente recogido en una cola de caballo. Anthony notó que olía a jabón y pasta de dientes, parecido a como olía su padre después de darse una ducha en la mañana.

"¿Por qué te has cambiado de ropa?" Anthony preguntó.

"Solo me cambié de camisa," respondió Bella antes de continuar. "De todos modos, ¿has terminado ya el desayuno? Tu padre y yo queríamos saber lo que piensa de una cosa."

"¿Lo que pienso de qué?" Anthony sonrió. Era casi Navidad y Anthony se preguntaba si Bella iba a darle el catálogo de juguetes y pedirle que hiciera un círculo en todas las cosas que quería que le trajera Papá Noel. Eso es lo que su abuela solía hacer.

"Sí, ¿que piensa de qué?" Edward hizo eco.

"Ya sabes," indicó Bella hacia Anthony con un gesto de la cabeza, con los ojos todavía sobre Edward. "Lo que hablamos anoche... la _discusión so_bre... ya sabes... un poco sobre porque estoy aquí esta mañana."

"Oh. Claro," asintió Edward. "Vamos a la sala de estar."

"Vale," Anthony corrió a través de la casa delante de ellos. Se dejó caer en el sofá y esperó a que alguien le entregara el catálogo de Navidad.

Bella se sentó al lado de Anthony y para su decepción, ella no le dio el catálogo de Navidad. En cambio, ella se quedó mirando a su padre con interés, casi de la misma manera que él la estaba mirando a ella.

"Sí, pues, Anthony..." Edward comenzó.

"¿Sí?" Anthony intervino.

Edward suspiró y luego se limpió las manos en los pantalones. Se sentó en la silla junto al sofá por un momento antes de levantarse en frente de donde Anthony y Bella estaban sentados.

"Bueno... la Señorita Swan... quiero decir Bella ... la llamamos Bella cuando no estás en clase, ¿no?" Edward preguntó, tratando de ganar tiempo.

Anthony asintió. Pensó que su padre estaba actuando raro.

"Vale, Bella es tu maestra... ese es su trabajo. Igual que yo me voy a trabajar cada día a mi trabajo, ser tu profesora es el trabajo de Bella. Y cuando ella no es tu profesora, la señorita Swan, ella es sólo Bella... mi amiga. ¿Entiendes lo que significa?" preguntó Edward.

Anthony asintió, pero Bella negó con la cabeza.

"No entiendo lo que significa," dijo.

"Cállate," dijo Edward. Anthony sabía que su padre no estaba muy enojado porque él estaba medio sonriendo y la señorita Bella se rió.

"¿Así que te parece bien que visite a tu padre alguna vez?" Bella preguntó.

Anthony asintió rápidamente. "Yo solía visitar la casa de Taylor. Jugábamos en el recreo en la escuela y luego, cuando iba a su casa, jugábamos en su habitación. Y una vez, casi me quedo por la noche. Pero entonces mi padre vino y me fui porque..."

"Sí, Anthony," Edward interrumpió: "Mira, la cosa es..." hizo una pausa para mirar a Bella y luego sonrió y entornó los ojos. "Bella es mi amiga especial. No es como Taylor y tú. Es un poco más complicado que eso..."

"¿Ella es tu amiga de besos?" Anthony sonrió.

Bella se puso nerviosa ante esa pregunta y ella balbuceó un poco mientras miraba a Edward buscando una explicación.

"Eh... más o menos," empezó Edward.

Pero Anthony continuó. "¿Eso significa que os vais a casar o algo así?"

"Um, no. No, no es eso lo que quiere decir," Edward respondió rápidamente. "Y no habrá susurros tampoco."

"¿Susurros?" Bella parecía confundida.

Edward negó hacia ella. "Nada. No es nada."

Al parecer, Bella pensó que los amigos de besos se aplicaba a niños del jardín de infancia también, por lo que rápidamente comenzó un sermón improvisado.

"Anthony, lo que tu padre y yo hacemos juntos... nuestra amistad especial... no se trata de besar... bueno, no trata _sólo_ de besar..." hizo una pausa para mirar a Edward. "Es diferente a la amistad que tú tienes con tus compañeros de clase. Amigos especiales son algo que las personas mayores... los adultos tienen. ¿De acuerdo? Nosotros no tenemos amigos especiales en el jardín de infancia".

Anthony apenas se encogió de hombros y asintió. Su padre y Bella estaban actuando como si lo que decían era muy importante, pero en realidad, pensó el catálogo de Navidad era mucho más importante, y no dudó en recordarle a su padre la importancia de dicho catálogo más tarde esa noche cuando le metía en la cama.

"¿Cómo vas a saber si puedes montar lo que Santa me traerá por Navidad?" Anthony resaltó. "¿Y si me trae una bicicleta y no sabes cómo se monta?"

"Estoy bastante seguro de que me las apañaré montando una bicicleta," dijo Edward. "¿Por qué? ¿Es eso lo que le vas a pedir a Papá Noel?"

Anthony asintió con entusiasmo. "Sólo tengo que ver el catálogo de Navidad para la foto, porque a Jimmy de primer grado le regalaron una bicicleta verde para su cumpleaños, y yo no quiero una así. Tengo que asegurarse de Santa sabe que quiero una de color rojo o azul . "

Edward se quedó mirando a Anthony por un par de segundos. "¿Sabes montar en bicicleta?"

"No me has enseñado todavía," Anthony se encogió de hombros como si no fuera un gran problema.

"¿No te he enseñado todavía?" Edward le imitó con una sonrisa.

Anthony reiteró su declaración con el movimiento de su cabeza.

"Bueno, te enseñaré pronto... pero tienes que tener una bicicleta primero..." Edward suspiró como si fuera posible que eso no fuera a suceder.

Los ojos de Anthony se abrieron como platos por la preocupación. "¿Santa no me va a traer una bicicleta? ¿Por qué?" Sus ojos se humedecieron. "He sido bueno."

Anthony fue rápidamente consolado por Edward que se movió a su lado y se sentó junto a él. "Hey, no hay que ponerse triste. Sólo quería decir que la Navidad tiene que llegar antes de que te pueda enseñar. No se puede aprender a montar en bicicleta sin una bicicleta, ¿verdad?"

Anthony limpió sus lágrimas bruscamente. "No." Vio cómo su padre continuaba mirándole. Y luego le preguntó: "¿La Navidad te hace sentir triste, Anthony?"

Anthony se preguntó por qué todo el mundo le hacía esa pregunta. La Sra. Walden, la profesora de arte, le había preguntado. El director le había preguntado. La señorita Bella le había preguntado. ¿Se suponía que la Navidad debía ponerle triste?

Dos días después, cuando Leisel le hizo la misma pregunta, Anthony le preguntó exactamente eso.

"No, por supuesto que no, la Navidad no se supone que te tiene que poner triste," dijo Leisel mientras ella alineaba las fichas de dominó de Bob Esponja que estaban sobre la mesa entre ella y Anthony. "Pero a veces la Navidad nos recuerda cosas que nos hacen tristes. ¿Crees que esta Navidades te recordaran algo que te hará sentir triste?"

Anthony se encogió de hombros. "Me gusta la Navidad. Santa me trae un montón de regalos."

"Sí. Y este año vas a celebrar tu primera Navidad con tu papá. Eso es diferente a la Navidad pasada, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, y voy a poner un montón de frosting y virutas en mis galletas de Navidad."

"¿Dónde te dan las galletas de Navidad, Anthony?"

"Las hago yo. Con la abuela".

"Pero la abuela no está aquí contigo, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, sí," Anthony miró hacia abajo y mientras giraba un dominó una y otra vez en la mano. Luego levantó la vista repentinamente hacia Leisel, con el rostro horrorizado. "¿Qué pasa si Santa no puede encontrar mi nueva casa?"

"Santa sabe dónde vives, cariño. No tienes que preocuparte por eso. ¿Te acuerdas de la canción? Te ve cuando estás durmiendo; sabe cuando estás despierto; sabe cuando has sido bueno o malo así que se bueno por amor de Dios," cantó Leisel.

"Escucho esa canción en mi clase."

Los ojos de Anthony miraron como Leisel deslizaba un dominó con el dibujo de Patricio sobre la mesa. "¿Qué crees que vas a hacer esta Navidad en lugar de hacer galletas con tu abuela?"

"Um... Creo que Bella me dará cookies. Ella me deja cocinar en su casa."

"Eso está muy bien, Anthony. Parece que haces un montón de cosas especiales con Bella."

"Eso es porque ella es la amiga especial de mi papá."

"¿Amigo especial? ¿Qué es eso?" Leisel preguntó.

"Es como un amigo de besos. Pero creo que significa que hacer recuerdos juntos".

"¿Hacen recuerdos? Creo que entiendo lo que significa. ¿Me lo puedes explicar?"

"Bella dijo que hacemos recuerdos con la gente que queremos para poder recordarlos. Creo que hace recuerdos con mi padre. Por eso ella es una amiga especial".

"Hmm," Leisel enderezó y se apoyó contra el respaldo de su silla. "Creo que Bella es una persona muy inteligente".

"Oh, sí," dijo Anthony sin perder el ritmo. "Ella es la más inteligente del mundo entero."

No hubo conversación por un momento mientras Leisel esperó a que Anthony hiciera su última jugada con su dominó. Luego, mientras apartaba el juego, ella miró su reloj y dijo: "Anthony, tenemos tiempo suficiente para que me hagas un dibujo. ¿Quieres hacer eso?"

"Claro," respondió Anthony. Nunca le importaba dibujar. Leisel tenía los mismos colores grandes que él utilizaba en su clase y no tenía que compartirlos con su vecino en su despacho.

"Como la última vez, voy a decir una palabra, y quiero que me hagas un dibujo de algo que te hace pensar en esa palabra. ¿De acuerdo?" Cuando Anthony consintió, Leisel continuó. "La palabra es 'irse'. Dibújame un dibujo de algo que te recuerda la palabra 'irse'."

Anthony se puso a trabajar de inmediato, como si estuviera corriendo contra el tiempo. Rápidamente cogió un lápiz morado, uno naranja y luego uno marrón. Pocos segundos pasaron antes de coger uno amarillo, y porque Leisel tenido una exquisita selección, también eligió uno color melocotón.

En menos de diez minutos, estaba entregando su dibujo.

Leisel se quedó mirando el dibujo. Ella frunció el ceño mientras le dio vuelta del revés y luego lo puso del derecho de nuevo.

"¿Te gustaría contarme un poco sobre lo que ha dibujado, Anthony?" le preguntó.

"Esta es la casa de la señora mala que daba miedo," señaló Anthony. "Y estos son los asquerosos s'ghetti y la cama de color morado. Y eso es pastel de chocolate."

"Muy bonito, Anthony," Leisel le felicitó. "Así que cuando digo la palabra irse, ¿te hace pensar en esta casa?"

Anthony asintió con libertad. "Ella me cuidó cuando mi papá se había ido."

"Oooh," dijo Leisel, dándose cuenta. "¿Y tu pensaste que ella era mala y daba miedo?"

"Ella me pegó," dijo Anthony como si esa fue la única explicación necesaria.

"¿Alguna vez te habían pegado antes?" Leisel preguntó.

Anthony asintió. "En la casa verde".

"¿Quién te pegó en la casa verde?"

"La señorita Dotty," respondió Anthony de la mujer con la que vivía justo antes de que su padre fuera a buscarlo.

"¿Cómo te hizo sentir eso, cuando la señorita Dotty te pegó?"

"Me dolió".

"¿Hirió tus sentimientos, también?"

"¿Puedo hacer un dibujo de Gus?" Anthony estaba cansado de hablar.

"Claro que puedes hacer un dibujo de Gus y ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos la última vez? Cuando mencionas a Gus, puedo escribir lo que hablábamos en nuestra tabla de conversación. ¿Ves?" Leisel sacó una tabla de colores y escribió Señorita Dotty en pequeñas letras negras. "¿Lo escribí bien? ¿O fue hablar sobre que te pegaran lo que te hizo sentir incómodo?"

"Quiero a mi papá," Anthony empezó a gemir.

Leisel se levantó inmediatamente y le tendió la mano a Anthony. "Venga. Vamos a por él. Está justo fuera."

Y tal como le había prometido, Anthony vio a su padre sentado en una de las sillas duras, de color azul marino que se alineaban en la pared. Su padre se puso de pie cuando vio a Anthony, y Anthony echó a correr hacia él y saltó a sus brazos.

**EPOV.**

"Oye, colega, ¿qué pasa?" Edward preguntó mientras izaba a Anthony y lo acunó contra su pecho.

Anthony se acurrucó contra su padre y ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Edward.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha pasado?" Edward preguntó frenéticamente. _Sabía que esta mierda de terapia era una mala idea. ¡Lo sabía!_

"Nada, todo está bien," dijo Leisel con seguridad. "Si quieres seguirme a mi despacho, podemos hablar un poco. Anthony realmente quería verte, y no quise hacerle esperar."

Edward miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que otras personas en el vestíbulo estaban mirando, así que él siguió en silencio Leisel de nuevo a su despacho. Sin embargo, tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, no se molestó en controlarse.

"¿Qué hiciste con él? ¿Qué le dijiste, eh? ¿Por qué está así?"

"Señor Cullen, por favor, cálmese."

La forma tranquila en la que Leisel hablaba, como si estuviera tratando de hipnotizarle con sus palabras, hizo que Edward se enfureciera mucho más.

"Me calmaré después de que me digas qué diablos pasó aquí" Edward le dijo. "Estaba bien cuando le traje."

"Edward," Leisel utilizó su nombre de pila. "Por favor. Si está molesto, Anthony se molestará. Le ruego que me deje explicarme."

Edward indicó alzando una ceja y con un movimiento de cabeza que estaba esperando a que continuara.

"Anthony, ¿te gustaría jugar con los bloques de construcción mientras hablo con tu papá?" Leisel preguntó primero.

Anthony sacudió la cabeza y apretó su agarre sobre Edward. Leisel, sin embargo, no se vio disuadida por su negativa mientras volvía su atención de nuevo a Edward.

"En casos con eventos traumáticos, en los que la reacción del sujeto no ha sido reprimida durante largos períodos de tiempo, las emociones están a menudo a flor de piel, y se desencadenan por acontecimientos comunes o eventos similares. En el caso de Anthony, un incidente con una niñera cuando usted se marchó de la ciudad se correlaciona con otra experiencia en la que fue castigado corporalmente"

"Ahora..." Leisel miró el archivo de Anthony, "el nombre que utilizó me dice que esta experiencia es anterior a usted, fue durante el tiempo en el que usted no pudo ser localizado..."

Edward se puso de pie bruscamente, sobresaltando a Anthony en el proceso. "Si crees que me voy a sentar aquí y escuchar esto, estas muy equivocada."

"No sé por qué está tan molesto," Leisel imploró, su comportamiento perfectamente calmado todavía intacto.

"El problema que tenéis vosotros, es que no podéis hacer vuestro trabajo a menos que le echéis la culpa a alguien. Pero mientras tú estas sentada detrás de tu carísimo escritorio haciendo sólo Dios sabe cuánto por minuto, el resto de nosotros tenemos que hacer lo que tenemos que hacer para salir adelante. Así que no te siente ahí, con tu mierda altiva diciéndome lo mucho que he destrozado a mi hijo porque tenía un trabajo al que ir. Y si no sabes por qué estoy tan molesto, entonces esos," señaló a los títulos enmarcados y colgados en la pared, "no valen ni el papel en el que están impresos."

"Sr. Cullen," Leisel se levantó como mecanismo para elevar su voz. "Si de alguna manera le he hecho creer que le encuentro culpable de algo de esto, me disculpo sinceramente. Ese no es el caso en absoluto. De hecho, es todo lo contrario. Creo que Anthony está evolucionando tan bien como lo hace porque usted le ha dado un ambiente seguro, estable y lleno de amor."

Edward miró con escepticismo a Leisel mientras consideraba sus palabras.

"Por favor. Tome asiento. Quiero mostrarle algo." Leisel se sentó también y sacó una goma elástica de su escritorio.

Poco a poco, Edward se hundió de nuevo en la silla. Suavemente recolocó a Anthony, que ahora estaba interesado y mirando para ver lo que Leisel tenía que mostrar su padre.

Leisel cogió la goma entre el pulgar y el índice y la sostuvo en alto para que Edward pudiera verla claramente. A continuación, utilizó el dedo índice de su mano opuesta para estirar la goma tan lejos como podía. Ella mostró la resistencia dándole unos pocos tirones.

"Lo que Anthony ha experimentado es tan abrumador que fácilmente puede expandir su bienestar emocional hasta su punto de ruptura. Sin embargo, sin las herramientas adecuadas para hacer frente a esas emociones, Anthony creó sus propios mecanismos para afrontarlas, que llevaron su bienestar emocional hasta... aquí." Leisel le dio una pequeña cantidad de holgura en la goma elástica. "Mi trabajo es llevarle de vuelta aquí," ella estiró la banda al borde una vez más, "para enfrentar y entender lo que le pasó a él y luego enseñarle a navegar a través de ello, poco a poco, de manera que evitemos esto." Ella soltó la goma y está se disparó al otro lado de la habitación.

Los ojos de Edward siguieron la goma hasta que chocó contra la pared y cayó al suelo. No dijo nada.

"Pero al igual que la goma, Edward, mientras llevo a Anthony de nuevo a las heridas y el dolor y le ayudó a hacerle frente para que pueda seguir adelante, todos vamos a sentir esa resistencia, esa tensión, y eso es lo que ha visto hoy. Se pone un poco difícil antes de que sea más fácil. Pero le prometo, que si sigue haciendo lo que estás haciendo, y se hará más fácil."

Edward asintió y miró hacia la mesa. Se había hecho sus propias conclusiones y ahora una simple disculpa no era sólo insuficiente, además francamente vergonzoso.

Como si pudiera leer su mente, Leisel añadió: "Entiendo que esto no es fácil de mirar. Confíe en mí, si yo estuviera en su lugar ahora mismo, probablemente habría reaccionado de la misma manera. Aquí está su dulce y pequeño chico, que sale buscándole aterrorizado y perdido. Por eso lo saqué para llevarle con. Quiero que él, que ambos, entiendan, que estamos en el mismo equipo."

"Y si alguna vez siente que algo está mal o es incorrecto, por favor no dude en preguntarme sobre ello, y lo podemos discutirlo de una manera calmada y racional, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí," dijo Edward, su voz ronca por la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado en silencio.

Aunque Leisel no lo demostró, Edward estaba seguro de que ella estaba más que feliz cuando él y Anthony dejaron su despacho esa tarde.

Después de un viaje al banco, el supermercado y un restaurante de comida rápida para coches, Anthony pareció salir de su depresión anterior, y comenzó a cantar Jingle Bell con todo el poder de sus pulmones desde el asiento trasero.

"Voz interior, Anthony." Edward había oído Bella utilizar ese término con su clase una o dos veces, y justo como entonces, funcionó perfectamente. Anthony bajó la voz unos decibelios y Edward era capaz de concentrarse en conducir.

"Santa me ve, ¿no?" Anthony preguntó de repente.

"¿Qué?" Edward miró a su hijo a través del espejo retrovisor, como si necesitara ver a su boca moviéndose para entender las palabras.

"Santa me puede ver ¿verdad?"

"Uh ... no sé, Anthony," se encogió de Edward. "Ese es un pensamiento algo escalofriante, ¿no? Un tipo viejo, gordo..." Pero Edward no llegó a terminar sus palabras antes de que Anthony se echara a llorar.

"¡No me va a encontrar! ¡Tengo que ir a mi casa vieja! ¡Tengo que ver a Santa allí!" Anthony se lamentó. "¡Tengo que ver a Santa en el centro comercial!"

Edward estaba a punto de decirle a Anthony que no fuera tonto, cuando tuvo un vago recuerdo de como eran las Navidades a los cinco años. Como las vacaciones se habían filtrado en cada fibra de su existencia y se presentaban constantemente. Y durante todo el tiempo en el que había creído en Santa Claus, los ocho años y medio, Edward había vivido en la misma casa. Nunca había tenido que preocuparse por las diversas cuestiones relacionadas con una mudanza, aunque si lo hubiera hecho, a los cinco años, la capacidad de Papá Noel para encontrarlo habría sido una preocupación muy acuciante.

Y eso le dio una idea. Sin embargo, después de lo que había sido testigo con Anthony aquella tarde en la oficina de Leisel, Edward pensó mejor no llevar a cabo su idea sin antes consultarlo con Leisel. Por lo tanto, planeó contactar con ella a principios de la semana siguiente para ejecutar su plan por ella.

Sin embargo, ella se puso en contacto al día siguiente antes de que incluso hubiera tenido la oportunidad de solidificar su plan.

"Esperaba, que pudiéramos hacer una cita, usted y yo, para hablar, sin que Anthony está presente," dijo después de que se hicieran los saludos de rigor.

Su solicitud pilló a Edward por sorpresa y se bloqueó mientras trataba de imaginar por qué iba a pedir dicha reunión. ¿Era posible que ella hubiese cambiado de idea y pensara que era un mal padre después de todo? Tal vez si ella supiera lo que estaba planeando, ella no pensaría de esa manera en absoluto.

"Yo en realidad iba a llamarte," dijo Edward, sin decir cuándo.

"¿En serio? ¿Todo bien?"

"Sí, sí. Todo bien. Yo sólo... bueno Anthony dijo algo que me hizo pensar en llevarlo de vuelta a Oregón... ya sabes... de dónde es él."

"Uh huh" Leisel contestó.

"Está acostumbrado a ir a un centro comercial en concreto para ver a Santa cada Navidad, pero no sé si será buena idea llevarle allí... en Oregón _es_ donde todas esas cosas malas pasaron."

"Sí, pero Anthony asocia Oregón con un montón de experiencias positivas también. Creo que sería saludable para él experimentar algunos de los aspectos positivos con usted. Será una manera de unir su pasado con su presente." Leisel dudó por un momento. "Eso no quiere decir que vaya a ser fácil para Anthony, pero creo que le ayudará a progresar, y eso es lo que queremos para él. Creo que es una gran idea, Edward. Me alegro de que pensara en ello."

Edward no pudo evitar sentirse un poco orgulloso tras la felicitación de Leisel y no podía dejar de preguntarse si Bella tendría la misma reacción. Él esperaba que así fuera, porque tenía toda la intención de pedirle que lo acompañara a Oregón para las fiestas.

Sin embargo, cuando Bella se acercó más tarde esa noche para hacer una visita, el pánico se apoderó de él, y no se atrevió a mencionar el tema.

"Te llamé antes para ver si Anthony y tú queríais venir a cenar. ¿Dónde estabas?" Preguntó Bella mientras se acurrucaba junto a Edward en el sofá. Anthony ya había completado su ciclo de necesidades: un cuento, una bebida y un último viaje al baño, y estaba profundamente dormido en su cama.

"Oh, ni siquiera oí sonar mi teléfono. ¿Qué había para cenar? ¿Qué me he perdido?" Edward preguntó, eludiendo astutamente la pregunta.

"Pollo asado," respondió Bella. Metió la falda que llevaba contra su muslo mientras doblaba sus piernas a su lado en el sofá.

"Joder. Siento habérmelo perdido. Habría sido mejor que la asquerosa comida "para llevar" que teníamos." Edward se movió incómodo. No le gustaba la forma en que Bella le estaba mirando, como si no hubiera pasado por alto el hecho de que él había evitado su pregunta.

Lo último que quería era que Bella se molestara con él y definitivamente no cuando quería que hiciera el largo viaje a Oregón con él. Iba a necesitar todos los puntos _dulces_ que pudiera acumular si quería tener alguna esperanza para que ella renunciara a su viaje a Arizona, para ver a sus padres, y acompañarle a él en su lugar.

"¿Puedes venir arriba un minuto? Tengo algo que darte." Edward se puso de pie y extendió las manos para ayudar a Bella hacer lo mismo.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron con la esperanza de una sorpresa. "¿Qué es?" preguntó ella, a pesar de que tanto ella como Edward sabían que él no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla saber nada hasta que le siguiera a dondequiera que fuera que le estaba llevando.

Dónde la estaba llevando era, por supuesto, su dormitorio. Y una vez que la tenía dentro, hizo un espectáculo al cerrar la puerta y volverse a mirarla.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "Edward, si querías que subiera hasta aquí..."

Edward la besó para callarla y la hizo caminar hacia atrás hacia la cama. Sus manos acariciaron la piel sedosa de sus muslos mientras empujaba su falda hasta la cintura. Ella sonrió ante lo urgente e insistente que estaba siendo cuando él apartó de su ropa interior y los tiró por encima del hombro al suelo. Sin embargo, cuando trató de devolver el favor, y buscó el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros, él apartó sus manos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" ella se rió mientras se echaba en la cama, apoyándose sobre los codos mirando a Edward trepar furtivamente por su cuerpo.

"Sssh," le dijo. "Ya me perdí una comida. No hagamos que sean dos".

Edward no se molestó en esperar a ver el asombro en los ojos de Bella antes de separar sus piernas y le besarla todo el camino hasta llegar a su centro desnudo.

Animado por los gemidos y gimoteos de placer de Bella, Edward le prodigó con largos y lánguidos lametones sobre su tórrida piel. Y cuando pareció asentarse en un ritmo, tomó su clítoris entre sus labios y chupó hasta que ella gritó su nombre.

"Te necesito," jadeó ella mientras le agarraba por los hombros para atraerle encima de ella.

Edward desabrochó sus pantalones para mostrar que no llevaba ropa interior debajo. Se colocó para penetrarla y luego se inclinó para tomar su labio inferior entre los suyos.

"¿Me necesitas?" preguntó en un susurro ronco mientras la provocaba con la punta de su polla en su entrada.

"Mmm... sí," sus palabras estaba llenas de deseo.

Edward pudo ver que estaba a punto de suplicarle mientras se hundió en ella, con la fricción justa para volverle loco.

Bella comenzó a apretar a su alrededor casi a la entrada, que era bueno, ya que de ninguna manera él iba durar un minuto más.

"Me leíste la mente," suspiró Bella, eufórica por su clímax. "He estado todo el día deseándote."

Edward sonrió mientras se volvió para tumbarse sobre su espalda, sosteniendo a Bella con un brazo a su lado.

Leer la mente. Si tan sólo fuera tan fácil. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era estar cerca y Bella sabría las palabras que él tanto deseaba compartir. No sólo sabría lo mucho que el quería que ella pasara la Navidad con él y Anthony, también sabría la verdad sobre que él se había aceptado a si mismo recientemente.

* * *

**_¡Gracias a todos los que votaron/participaron en la causa de FGB. Y gracias por permitirme contribuir de esta manera. El equipo ganador de ItzMegan73 votaron por un par de cosas, así que traté de conseguir que todo estuviera en este outtake. Espero haberle hecho justicia. Además, para la pequeña mayoría que quería un The Tutor, os he oído y voy a hacer que eso suceda también. ¡Qué tengáis un buen día!_**

* * *

**_*_**_Broomball - es . wikipedia wiki/ Broomball (quitad los espacios)_


End file.
